Reflets
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: L’histoire se passe juste avant le film. Peter Calamy va retrouver un de ses amis, un Londonien envers qui ses sentiments ne sont pas toujours très clairs… Yaoi ONE-SHOT


Reflets  
  
Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-Mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: TOUT EST A MOI! Sauf Peter (bouhou !).  
  
Classement : R (mais ce n'est pas bien méchant.)  
  
Résumé : L'histoire se passe juste avant le film. Peter Calamy va retrouver un de ses amis, un Londonien envers qui ses sentiments ne sont pas toujours très clairs...  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est histoire est le résultat d'un défi avec Idril, qui n'était pas sensé être publié. Je me suis cependant donné tant de mal pour l'écrire que j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager. Cette histoire est une sorte de prologue de 'Dans Un Autre Monde', il vous aidera à mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire ; mais pas d'inquiétude pour le couple Peter/Mary ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer, celui-là ! Alors, des petites reviews, please ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
*****  
  
Peter Calamy était arrivé à Londres le matin même. Sa famille avait décidé de passer les vacances dans la capitale, avec le dessein de revenir à Norwich avec des centaines de choses à dire et à montrer à leurs relations, histoire de se faire mousser encore plus que de coutume. Mais par-dessus tout, Peter était heureux de revoir enfin son ami Ethan Harkins. Il l'avait rencontré seulement quelques mois auparavant, à une grande réception donnée par la famille du jeune londonien, dans la grande maison qu'ils possédaient à Chelsea. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Ils étaient tous les deux si semblables... Pour un peu, Peter aurait cru en le voyant être en face d'un miroir. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois depuis, avec à chaque fois la conviction de plus en plus forte qu'ils pourraient devenir, avec un peu de temps, les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Flash-back  
  
« Euh... Excusez-moi, fit une voix derrière Ethan.  
Il se retourna et fut frappé par l'apparence de cet inconnu, si semblable à la sienne. L'inconnu sembla hésiter lui aussi, avant de tendre une main amicale vers Ethan.  
« Je me nomme Peter Calamy. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai été très impressionné par votre... « Numéro » musical, tout à l'heure. »  
Le Londonien sourit.  
« Je vous remercie. Vous êtes vous-même musicien ?  
-Oh, juste amateur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez composé ces textes ?  
-Non, la musique. C'est ma cousine, celle qui était au chant, qui a écrit les textes.  
-Vous avez du talent, tous les deux.  
-C'est très gentil de votre part. »  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
Il arriva devant la grande porte d'entrée des Harkins, très élégant dans son uniforme d'officier de marine. Ce fut Ethan qui ouvrit, et Peter eut de nouveau l'impression de contempler son reflet. Avec ses dix- sept ans, le jeune marin était de deux ans l'aîné de son ami ; tous deux possédaient les mêmes yeux bleu pâle et rêveurs, la même épaisse chevelure châtain foncé et la même peau blanche, dont les pigments des joues devenaient vermillons à la moindre émotion. Une des seules choses qui différaient chez eux était leurs nez, aquilin pour le Londonien et droit pour Peter. Ils semblaient si fragiles tous les deux, qu'on aurait eut peur de les casser rien qu'en leur serrant la main. Leurs ascendances nobles leur avaient donné un maintien aristocratique. Ethan, bien qu'étant négligé de nature, réussissait pourtant à paraître élégant ; son côté un peu bohème lui donnant décidément un charme certain. Dès qu'il le vit, le visage d'Ethan se para d'un sourire radieux.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
« Peter ! »  
En entendant cette apostrophe lancée à la cantonade dans le port, le jeune officier se retourna. Cette voix lui était familière.  
« Heureux de vous revoir, Ethan. Que venez-vous faire dans le port ? »  
Peter se rappelait cette deuxième rencontre avec une exactitude scientifique. Il était capable de se rappeler d'où venait le vent ce jour- là, de l'odeur de l'iode dégagée par les eaux et de la position du soleil à cette heure précise. Ethan était réapparu tel un ange, pur et parfaitement neutre. Il était ravi de savoir qu'il lui ressemblait. C'était pour lui une fierté, et non pas un motif de rivalité. Ils avaient longé le quai, se racontant tout comme des amis de longue date. Ils étaient assez vite passés au tutoiement et s'étaient découverts tant de points communs que cela en devenait presque troublant. Ils n'avaient été interrompus que par les parents d'Ethan, arrivés dans leur calèche avec un bruit assourdissant. En montant, le jeune garçon s'était retourné et avait lancé à Peter :  
« Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait être des reflets ? »  
Le jeune officier l'avait regardé, un peu surprit. Des reflets... Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
Après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage -la mère d'Ethan n'était pas loin-, il laissa son manteau entre les mains d'un domestique et monta à l'étage. Une fois arrivés près de la nursery où vivaient le Londonien et ses frères et s?urs, ils laissèrent de côté les conventions et se mirent à plaisanter à propos de tout et de rien. Ils entrèrent dans le Salon de Musique, où étaient entassés à peu près tous les instruments possibles et imaginables. Presque tous les membres de la famille d'Ethan possédaient un don indéniable pour les arts, celui de la musique en particulier. Le jeune garçon s'assit devant son piano à queue, sortant pendant qu'il parlait quelques accords plus ou moins aléatoires. Sur le grand instrument, on voyait des partitions griffonnées de deux écritures très dissemblables ; celle d'Ethan et de sa fameuse cousine, certainement. Malheureusement, Margaret, une des s?urs d'Ethan et d'un an sa cadette, vint troubler leur paisible conversation. Face à la jeune fille et à sa verve extrêmement développée et venimeuse, ils battirent retraite dans la chambre du jeune homme.  
La petite pièce, dont les murs devaient à l'origine être blancs et bleus, avaient fini par être recouverts de dessins, de portées ou autres. Ethan se jeta aussitôt sur son lit, et invita son ami à faire de même, les yeux rivés sur une affiche qui s'avérait présenter une des représentations du petit orchestre familial. Très vite, la conversation finit par s'arrêter sur leurs vies et leurs familles.  
« Tu sais que mes parents pensent me marier bientôt ? fit le londonien.  
« Te marier ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour cela ?  
-Si. Mais ils veulent absolument nous marier, moi et ma cousine. On s'aime beaucoup, tous les deux, mais... Et bien, c'est ma cousine.  
-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?  
-C'est une fille de caractère ! Elle est jolie ; c'est une petite brune, avec les yeux noirs, pétillante, imprévisible... Elle est super. Mais se marier avec ma cousine... ».  
Il accentua bien ce mot. L'idée de l'inceste semblait le choquer. Peter se redressa et se plaça de façon à ce qu'il put regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.  
« Cela te gêne à ce point ? Tu sais, il y a des mariages entre cousins dans la famille royale.  
-Et tu as vu ce que ça donne ? Merci, je suis prêt à tolérer beaucoup de choses, mais les mariages incestueux, ça me fait frissonner rien que d'y penser.  
-Y a-t-il d'autres choses qui te dégoûtent à ce point ?  
-Quelques-unes... Il y des pratiques quand même assez répugnantes.  
-Comme l'homosexualité ? »  
Ethan se redressa sur ses coudes.  
« Non ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. Tant que c'est entre personne sensées... Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, si ça ne fait de mal à personne.  
-Tu pourrais, toi, avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? »  
Les yeux de l'intéressé se perdirent dans le vague. Il réfléchit à la question, avant de dire :  
« Peut-être. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit. Et toi ?  
-Pareil. Mais je crois que j'ai du mal à imaginer deux hommes qui s'embrassent. »  
Ethan pouffa et se redressa à la même hauteur que son ami.  
« On peut remédier à cela, si tu veux. »  
Comme Peter le regardait sans comprendre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune officier se sentit alors comme électrisé par ce contact aussi inattendu qu'incongru. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies ; il se surprit à avoir la chair de poule. Ethan n'avait fait cela que pour plaisanter, cependant il pensa aussitôt que c'était une erreur. Il rougit lui aussi, prit d'une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir une telle émotion. Les deux garçons étaient troublés. Il restèrent bouche contre bouche quelques secondes, sans faire un seul mouvement, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Un peu honteux, ils baissèrent le regard.  
Mais Peter, sa curiosité et ses sens piqués au vif, tendit timidement la main pour toucher le visage angélique de son ami, qui lui jeta un regard indécis. De ses doigts délicats, il se mit à caresser les joues écarlates de Ethan, effleurant ses innocentes taches de rousseur, responsables de l'air naïf de leur propriétaire. Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. De nouveau, un émoi encore inconnu quelques minutes auparavant s'empara d'eux. Mais cette fois, le baiser se fit plus profond. Avec douceur, la langue de Peter se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de Ethan qui, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre traitement, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il finit néanmoins par répondre à cette douce caresse et enlaça son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux clos, collés l'un à l'autre avec la curieuse impression qu'ils pourraient très bien rester ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, des heures, des jours, des mois durant. Pourtant, après ces quelques timides embrassades, Peter quitta la bouche d'Ethan pour couvrir de baisers les joues, le front et les adorables taches de rousseur du jeune garçon. Ce dernier se laissait faire, les yeux toujours fermés, frissonnant sous la bouche de Peter qui de régalait de sa peau douce et translucide. Il commença à caresser le dos d'Ethan, remontant et descendant ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale. Frissonnant de plus belle, le jeune garçon plongea ses mains fines dans la chevelure fournie du bel officier, avant de les promener d'abord sur le visage de Peter, puis de les descendre lentement sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche une nouvelle fois, et sans être vraiment maître de ses gestes, Peter commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Ethan. Il la lui retira avec douceur, découvrant son torse étroit. Sentant sur cette partie de son corps si peu souvent exposée à la lumière des mains inconnues, Ethan sentit tout contrôle lui échapper ; il déboutonna lui aussi la chemise de Peter, glissant ses mains entre le tissu et sa peau. Le londonien était beaucoup plus frêle que son ami, que des années de marine avaient musclé. Il semblait soudain si jeune, si vulnérable... Peter sentit un accès de tendresse monter en lui. Il posa un délicat baiser sur son front, puis sur son nez, sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre dans son cou, ses bras autour de la taille du jeune garçon. Désireux de ne pas rester passif, Ethan continua à explorer le corps de Peter, qui le fit s'allonger sur le lit, profitant de chaque centimètre de cette peau offerte. Suivit pour eux un instant de flottement, où chacun caressait et embrassait l'autre, l'esprit dans le vague, privé de tout scrupule. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus ; mais très vite, il n'y eu plus rien entre leurs deux épidermes. Il n'y eu plus rien qu'eux et leur sentiment de bien-être absolu. Au fur et à mesure, les caresses de Peter se firent de plus en plus pressantes, descendant de plus en plus bas, arrachant à Ethan des gémissements de plaisir, qui atteignirent leur paroxysme lorsqu'il sentit Peter pénétrer sa chair. Sur un dernier baiser et un dernier cri, ils se séparèrent, la peau moite, l'esprit encore embrouillé de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Ethan alla vite se blottir contre le corps de Peter, le regard dans le vide. Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose possible. Ni Peter non plus, d'ailleurs. Tous deux avaient toujours été plutôt attirés par les filles. Ils n'éprouvaient pas l'un pour l'autre des sentiments tels que ceux qu'on ressentait envers l'âme s?ur, c'était tellement plus complexe... Que leur arrivait-il ? Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? Serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs esprits fonctionnant à pleine vapeur, ils essayaient de comprendre. En vain.  
  
Ils se rhabillèrent, osant à peine se regarder. Les deux garçons avaient parfaitement en tête les lois qu'ils venaient d'enfreindre ; Peter ne cessait de se répéter des passages de la Bible qu'on lui avait ressassés pendant toute son enfance, et Ethan pensait avec effroi aux mots que son père avait prononcés à propos des relations amoureuses entre hommes, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour convenir que tout cela ne devait pas quitter la chambre. Ce fut Ethan qui brisa le silence ; par un simple mot :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Peter lui fit face. Leurs regards myosotis se croisèrent. Peut-être il y avait-il une réponse, en fin de compte.  
« Parce qu'on est plus que de simples amis... Des reflets, tu te souviens ? »  
Ethan le regarda quelques instants, sans mot dire. Puis il sourit, avant de partir d'un immense éclat de rire, qui tourna très vite au fou rire. Et c'est toujours en riant qu'il gagnèrent le salon, pour boire le thé avec le reste de la famille. Les frères et s?urs d'Ethan s'amusèrent de leur complicité. A l'heure du départ, ils se saluèrent comme doivent le faire des gentlemen. Mais avant de partir, Peter se retourna une dernière fois.  
« Personne ne le saura, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Juste nous... » répondit le Londonien.  
Puis il tourna la tête vers une silhouette indistincte qu'on pouvait apercevoir, se profilant dans l'entrée.  
« Et celle à qui rien n'échappe jamais. Mais n'ai crainte. Elle sait quand il faut se taire. C'est une Lady... »  
Il sourit de plus belle. Et à cet instant, il n'existait rien de plus beau pour Peter que le sourire de son ami dans le soleil. 


End file.
